Użytkownik:Renbow factory/brudnopis 2
Lolalizacja: Mszaty Domek Eklerka:*wzdycha* jak myślicie dzisiaj będzie świetny dzień? Justine: jak zawsze wspaniale !*przysiada się do stolika* Augustine: emmmm....ja mam jakieś złe przeczucie....coś się dzieje złego tylko nie wiem co .....*drapie się po swoich śladach Choroby* Eklerka ty prawie zawsze masz złe przeczucia *Justine kiwa głową, że tak* Augustine: ale to prawda! *wali ręką w stół* przecież jak na nas napadł Monolit to przecież też miałam przeczucia... Eklerka: dobra to ja idę sprawdzić teren w okół bazy *wstaje od stołu i idzie ogarnąć konia* Augustine: dobra ja spadam badać stan mutantów w jaskiniach...*teleportuje się do głębszej Zony* Lokalizacja: gdzieś pod MD *eklerka jedzie na koniu zarazem sprawdza teren i nagle...staje* hm...a co tam się dzieje ?*zchodzi z konia* *tam dalej jest mała potyczka miedzy Stalkerami * Stalker1(zły): Sokół dostał!! Stalker2 (zły) :zamknij morde, tylko rzucaj tym granatem!! Stalker1:*rzuca granat* Stalker3 (dobry) : padać! Granat! Granat *BUM* Eklerka: *siedzi w krzakach, i nagle zauważa coś dziwnego w jednym ze stalkerów * on mi kogoś przypomina *wyciąga małą książeczkę* no tak *pstryka w palce* to przecież wybraniec! *szybko się wycofuje, wsiada no konia * Loklalizacja :MD Eklerka: *z buta wbiega do domku* Justine! Widziałam wybrańca! jak Księżyc kocham on tam był i-i-i....strzelam! i granat zrobi..*Justine zatyka usta Eklerce* Justine: spokojnie od początku wybraniec? gdzie ?jak ? Eklerka: no od strony Prypeci...potyczka była....i onnn...*nie może sobie przypomnieć* Augustine *wychodzi z teleportu z człowiekiem(z tym wybrańcem)* Eklerka: to on! a nie mówiłam, że go znajdziemy? Augustine: moje przeczuciaznou się potwierdziły ....mamy wybrańca! Eklerka *podchodzi do wybrańca i go tka w polioczek paclem* żywy Justine: jak się nazywasz? Wybraniec: Ślepy a co? Eklerka: on umie mówić *tyka znowu* Justine: tak umie bo to człowiek....*zabiera Ślepemu PDA i plecak* Ślepy: zostaw to ....*próbuje się wyszarpać * Augustine: zabierzcie go do pokoju.... Eklerka i Augustine *zabierają Ślepego do jego pokoju* Ślepy: gdzie wy mnie prowadzicie?! Justine: tam gdzie ślepaki zimują *suchar* Ślepy: co ode mnie chcecie?....z jakiej jesteście frakcji?! Eklerka: z frakcji frakcjowatej a ty... *rozwiązuje Ślepemu oczy* Justine: odpowiesz na kila naszych pytań i będziesz wolny Ślepy: o motyla noga... ładna kwatera... Justine: Eklerka, chcesz się czegoś napić? Eklerka: na razie nie.... *nagle słychać wybuch* Justine: Szybko! Trzeba pochować wszystkie artefakty do skrytek ty zostań ze Ślepy6m Eklerka:dobra...*bierze i ubiera torbę a potem wyciąga z niej kałasza* Ślepy:em mm...a co tu się właściwie dzieje?... Eklerka:napadli na nas *wybuch* Nacystowskich mutancckich co tam suę ę wyprawia *chowa kałasza* Ktoś z dołu: Szybko na konie i uciekać! Eklerka : *przerzuca Ślepego przez ramię i schodzi ze schodów* Ślepy: co do.... Eklerka: *zarzuca Ślepego na konia i sama na na niego wsiada* Ślep[y nie jestem workiem ziemniaków! Eklerka:L* ucieka z Mszatego0 domku i ucieka a za nią jedzie Justine* Ślepy: ktoś mi wytłumaczy cz się tu dzieje?! Eklerka nie ma czasy na wyjaśniana...Wio! Ślepy: oszalałaś jechać tak szybko koniem przez Zone to czysta głupota!! Czy ty mnie słuchasz?! *cała trójka zostaje teleportowana gdzie indziej* Lokalizacja: Gdzieś w głębszej Zonie Ślepy: aa...moja głowa....gdzie my ....co się stało? Augustinie: nic wam się nie stał,o? Wybraniec jest cały? Justine: Nie, w porządku....ale dlaczego nas teleportowałaś? Augustinie: Bałam, się o wybrańca Ślepy: *zajarzył o co chodzi* ja nie jestem żadnym wybrańcem... Justine:ale Agu...mogłaś nas poinformować...*zsiada z konia* biedak się zestresował...*idzie do innego pomieszczana * Eklerka:dasz im trochę tych artefaktów....bardzo im smakują...*też zsiada z konia * Ślepy:to one jedzą artefakty?!...nieważne...gdzie my jesteśmy? Augustinie: w moim domku blisko CZAES ...a co? Eklerka:*ściąga Ślepego z kona i idzie z nim do pomieszczenia gdzie wcześniej poszła Justine* Augustinie :*muci9ą